Time Is Running Out And So Is Life
by Squam-Darnell
Summary: Whose there when her relationship falls apart? Will he get the guts to ask her out?Or will he walk away?GSR Angst, Sometime it will end up Snickers.And a bit of YoBling.
1. Your Leaving

Authors Note: This is the first story I have writen on my own. The other on I wrote with my step-sister so please read it and I hope you like it. 

Thanks.

-

9:45 am- Crime Lab

"The expression on her face must mean she did not sleep well." Nick Stokes said to himself as Sara Sidle struggled not to trip over her own feet. At a medium pace, she walked into the break room.

"Hey Sar. Want some coffee?" Warrick Brown asked as he handed Sara a mug.

"Sure. How's your case going guys?" Sara said taking the screaming cup of coffee from Warrick's extended hand.

" Vic's name is Allen Popp. 46 years old, and so far it was an overdose but we don't know what it was. How 'bout yours Sar?" Nick said with his accent thicker then she ever heard it.

"Well we have two vics, 30 year old Jamie-Lynn Persing and her 10 year old daughter Alie Persing. Both were shoot stabbed and raped!" she said as she sat down beside Nick and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Awww. Ok now I want to work your case and put that sick bastard behind bars. How you holding up?" Nick asked leaning back and letting her snuggle up to him and put her head on his shoulder. Everyone in the lab knew Nick and Sara had a flirty friendship but, to Nick he wanted her as more. What he didn't know is that the CSI on his right shoulder did to but couldn't. Everyone also knew that Sara and the night shift supervisor were going out. And for a year Nick and Greg Sanders watched as the two interacted.

"I walked into that room and walked right back out. I really want this one to be solved." she mumbled into his neck.

At that moment Catherine Willows walked in and snuggled up in to Warricks arms.

"Hey, where's Gil?" Catherine asked. As she said that, she didn't realise Grissom walked in and sit beside Sara.

"Right beside Sara. What did you want? Oh yeah and before you say anything I have an announcement." Grissom said while looking at his and Sara's hands.

"Well I wanted to know where you were, and what do want to tell us?" Catherine said firmly.

"Well I'm going to be out of town for a while. I have to get on a plane and fly to Boston. I'm going to be there about 4 months and I have to leave tonight at 6:35 p.m. So I won't see you all tonight." he stopped and looked at Sara and saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Ok how long have you known!? So knowing you, you would be leaving a note on the table right!? Wells here my note." Sara said as she pulled out her cell phone and sent him a text that read "YOUR DUMPED GRISSOM!!!!"


	2. Pain to the Heart

Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews that really means a lot to me. Im sorry for all the spelling mistakes I have Im not that great of a speller. Well I guess you want the second chapter so here it is. 

-  
Sitting at his desk, playing with the string on what use to be the family key. Grissom looked pained. He tried calling her cell and home phone but he kept getting the answering tone.

"Sara pick up please and just let me explain myself." Grissom said in a low voice.

Five minutes later, his phone started to vibrate. Grissom looked at the caller id screen. In big, bold letters, it read "Sidle".

"Grissom." he said.

"What do you want to talk about Grissom. And don't waste my time." Sara said very coldly.

"Sara, I'm sorry that..." he tried but she cut him off.

"Thats what you always say. Always. And you know what, I'm sick of hearing it." And with that she hung up.  
-  
Nick's Apartment- 12:30 noon -  
The music of the country station he was play was blasted and it filled the apartment. Nick had his morning jog and was now eating lunch.

"We'll do it all, everything on our own." played his cell phone. He got up and jogged to the phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Stokes." he said.

"Hey Nicky. What are you doing?" said the voice.

"Nuttin, eating lunch. You?" he responded.

"Nuttin. I just called Gris, he sounded pretty upset. Like really upset." the voice said again.

"I don't know Warrick, maybe we should talk to Sar. She really would like to bite his head off." Nick and Warrick talked for a while, then Nick tried Sara's cell phone but got no answer.

When he got out of the shower his cell had two new messages. Both were from Sara. One was saying she needed a ride to work and the other one was that she wanted to talk after shift.  
-  
Warrick and Catherine's Apartment -  
After Warrick ended the call with Nick, he decided it was time. After 3 years of dating, 2 years of living together, and having only 2 fights he wanted nothing more but to marry Catherine Willows. The ring he got was a simple white gold band with six diamonds. When he got home Catherine and Lindsey were doing homework. He wanted to ask Catherine when Lindsey wasn't around.  
-  
Airport- 6:00 p.m.  
-  
Six hours later, Grissom sat with his luggage in hand waiting for his plane to land. He wanted to be here with Sara, but he knew that was in-possible

"She hates me, she hates me..." he repeated over and over. His cell rang but he didn't answer it.  
-  
Sara's Apartment- 8:00 p.m.  
-  
Sara put shoes and a jacket on and re-dialed Nicks cell phone. Nick was knocking on her door 5 minutes later. Nick and Sara walked out the door and drove to work.  
-  
Crime Lab- 8:15 ------ Everyone was there so Conrad Ecklie came in to give out the assignments.

"Sara you get to work on your case from last time, Nick you have a 419 out at Lake Mead, might want your wet suit for it. Catherine you have a 445 out in North Las Vegas, and Warrick and Greg you guy get to finish up paper work." Ecklie said then turned and walked away.

"Great my favorite case...Paper Work." Warrick cringed as he turned and walked away just like Ecklie did before.

"Well I best be goin'. I'll catch you guys later." Nick said as he went to get his stuff ready for the case.

"We'll see you later Greg." Catherine and Sara said as they went their different directions.

"Ok." he said leaving the break room as well.  
-  
Nick's Case -  
"Wow." was all Nick could say when he came out of Lake Mead. He was dripping wet from head to toe in bloody water. And to top it off the smell of a decomposing body and rotten fish didn't help. His scene was a mess, body parts on every part of Lake Mead, pools of red covered the sand, the smell of blood and human decay filled the air.

"I really need a shower when I get home." Nick said. He put his nose to his shirt, "I might need a shower when I get back to the lab."When he got back to the lab that night he went to his locker and got the bag of lemons from last weeks decamp and hit the showers before he could go around a curtain brunette CSI he knows. After his shower Nick combed his hair and put his clean smelling clothes on. While walking down the hallway of the lab, Nick started to hear singing from on of the layout rooms. He stopped at the door the soft melody was coming from and saw that the soft bird sounding voice belonged to the CSI he was looking for. Sara Sidle sat hunched over the layout table sing some Cascada song. He opened the door slightly and recognized it quickly. It was "Were the Kids of America" by Cascada.

"Were the kids of America, Were the kids of America, everybody wait for the music to go down..." Sara sang. When she heard the door close behind Nick, she turned around and smiled in embarrassment. Nick laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Sar, nice song choice. Im more of a country person my self but that song just suits our job." Nick said as he came up beside her.

"Thanks Nicky, was there something you wanted to ask me or just wanting to check out my ass?" she said as she turned back to her shirts and photos.

"Is it okay if I wanted to do both?" he asked, "And I wanted to know if your birthday was coming up. Is it?"

"Ummm yea, why do you want to know?" she asked as she picked up a photo.

'Well... I was wondering if I could take to dinner before shift. Are you taking the night off?" Nick knew she need a night off but being the Sara Sidle they all knew, he was guessing she would work any way.

'Nick you know I cant do that. I would be board stiff and even if one of you took the night off then I still wouldnt because you guys would be short handed. Gil would be gone, I would be off and thats not enough people." She said turning to face him.  
-  
Crime Lab- Warricks Office -  
------  
Brown was working on his paper work when his blond girlfriend walked in and sat on his lap.  
"Hey babe. Whats new?" Catherine asked.  
"Hey beautiful. Nothing. Oh, I need to talk to you and everyone else in the break room before shift ends. Ok?" he asked thinking about the look on her face and what she will say.  
"What about?" she asked a little puzzled.  
"Its about us. I want to tell you something but its really hard and I dont want to do it front of Linds thats all." He didnt want to give it away but didnt want to her to worry ether, "Are you ok Cath? Honey whats wrong? Hon, are you going to be sick?"  
Catherine shook her head "no." Then she stood up and walked out of his office.


	3. The Good News, And The Bad News

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I have been busy with school and all. So I'm going to try my hardest to post the next couple of chapters. So here is the 3rd chapter and I hope you like it.

Thanks.

-

9:50 a.m. - Break Room

"Ok, guys I have an announcement." Warrick said to all his friends and family, "Cath, can you come here for a sec?"

Catherine refused to go to him so he got up and walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Catherine, I've loved you since the first day I saw you and I am still loving everything about you. It would be my honour to be your husband. Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" Warrick said with all eyes on him.

"Yes. Warrick I do. I will marry you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Warrick pulled out the little black velvet box from his coat and pulled out a simple white-gold band with little diamonds around the band. He took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Everyone else came up to the newly engaged and said their cognates. Once they all got settled they started to clean up the break room and left for home to catch so sleep before their shift tonight.

-

Boston Inn -Room 372.

Grissom sat on his bed with his cell phone in hand. He wanted to call Sara and make sure she was ok, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. So he called Nick.

"Stokes." he said

"Nick. It's Grissom." Grissom said to Nick in a voice that was scared of to what Sara might do or say.

"Hey boss, how are you?" Nick asked looking at the anger flash though Sara's eyes.

"Good, how is Sara? I fell really badly about this and I want to know if she'll talk to me." Grissom kind of pleaded.

"Sorry Gris, she just left. Hey I know someone who would like to talk to you." Nick didn't want Sara to talk to Grissom right now. He handed the phone to Catherine and said Gil.

"Hey Gil, guess what!" she said almost jumping out of her pants.

"Hey Cath, what's up?" he said before putting a piece of fruit in his mouth

"I'm getting married. Warrick proposed!" she squealed into the phone. Her first marriage was a mess and she really hoped that this one would work out.

"Congratulations Cath. Do you think you could do something for me?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything." She said walking out of Warrick's hold.

"If Sara is there could you hand the phone to her? Please?" he begged.

"Ok." She knew that was a bad idea but Sara needs to listen.

Catherine walked over to the brunette CSI and gave her the phone.

"What now?" Sara said through her teeth.

"Look, I know you are mad at me and don't want anything to do with me but you have to listen to me Sara. To answer your question I have known about this trip for six months now. I know you're mad ..." Grissom tried again but she again hung up on him. Grissom sat there looking like he was stabbed in the heart.

-

Back at the Lab...

"Sorry guys but I have to go. Congratulations again Catherine and Warrick I hope things work out between you two. Bye see you tonight." Sara said handing the phone back to Nick and walking out of the break room.

"Good news guys. The bad news is there's a gay ass rule about marrying a co-worker that's enforced by the sheriff."Nick said getting yup too.

"Yea, I know. Oh well, she'll just have to stay home for a while." Warrick said earning a punch in the arm from Catherine who was now walking away from his grip, "Hey man, you should go after Sar before Sanders gets to her."

"I know man, its gunna be her birthday present, well at least one of them." Nick said while hi-5ing Warrick, "What you gunna get her man?"

"That cd she wants, that evanescence one. The "Anywhere but Home" one" He said.

"I'll see you later Warrick." Nick said.

"Later man." Warrick said going to find his future wife.


End file.
